Love in the Shadows
by Persiana13
Summary: Thanks to BlazeStryker for coming up with the title. Kudos to you! Farrah decides to help Wonder Woman seducing Batman. Insanity ensues! One Shot. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse.


**Love in the Shadows**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

_AN: This one-shot details Farrah's attempt to help Diana seduce Batman. Insanity ensues._

One Shot

A raven-haired woman was sighing at a table in the cafeteria aboard the Watchtower. Her name is Diana, the heroine known as Wonder Woman. She was stirring some coffee, thinking about her attraction to Batman, a fellow hero and founder of the Justice League, but could not seem to understand why Bruce had not made an attempt to ask her out or confess his feelings to her. Diana sighed,

"I will never understand men."

"Women aren't supposed to, Di."

Wonder Woman turned and saw her friend, the white-haired lioness Persiana. Real name Farrah Willows, she was sort of a slightly insane catgirl, and was good friends with Diana.

With Farrah were two friends she made in the Watchtower; Donna and Kara. Donna was Wonder Girl, Diana's familiar sister, and Kara was Supergirl, Superman's cousin. The three had gotten along well as three friends could get, although Diana was still growing accustom to the feline's antics.

Donna and Kara took seats opposite Wonder Woman, while Farrah perched on a chair. She grinned,

"So, eyeing the prey, Diana?"

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"I cannot understand why Batman has not attempted to ask me out."

Kara shrugged,

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend."

Farrah smirked,

"Trust me, he's single."

She turned to Diana,

"Nothing personal, but you're going about this the wrong way."

Diana turned to her feline friend, an eyebrow raised in skepticism,

"Oh, really?"

Persiana nodded,

"Yep. Believe me, men like an aggressive woman. The more men resist, the more appealing they are."  
Donna looked at her friend,

"Actually, that explains a lot. It's the reason you dress and act the way you do."

The furry female grinned,

"You get it. I want to get noticed. If men don't respond, I go after them."

Supergirl shook her head,

"No wonder I hear rumors that you have a rep."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not into a guy that can give me a workout. I want a long term relationship, not a few hours in the sack."

Kara narrowed her eyes,

"Ok, you're the expert. Tell me; how should Diana get the Bat into bed?"

A widened cheshire grin stretched across Farrah's face. Diana's face fell and she mentally thought,

_Uh-oh. What am I getting myself into?_

**Later…**

The four women were in Diana's apartment. Kara, Donna, and Farrah were busy tossing clothes out of the closets to try and find something appropriate for Diana to get her man. Diana was outside, wondering what was going on. Between the scissors cutting and the three women's maniacal laughter, there was a lot to be worried about with what Diana could be wearing.

After a few hours, Farrah opened the door. She said in an insane voice,

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE! BWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She grinned,

"I have always wanted to say that."

Diana swallowed nervously,

"I'm almost afraid of what you have done to my clothes."

She walked in to see the madness.

**Five seconds later…**

"PERSIANA!"  
The lioness casually strolled in,

"Yes?"

Diana pointed to the outfit,

"And what is this?"  
Farrah looked at it and said,

"You wanted to get the Bat in bed, and this is gonna do it."  
Donna shook her head,

"I have never seen such a garment before."

The outfit that everyone was looking at was a strapless black corset, with black panties, black high heeled boots, and two crescent shaped earrings. If there was one word to describe it, provocative would be an understatement.

The older Amazon princess was irate,

"Do you honestly think that I am going to wear THIS to tell Batman how I feel? I am an Amazon warrior, for Hera's sake! I'm not parading around in my lingerie!"

Supergirl studied it,

"It does seem a little much, don't you think, Farrah?"

The lioness rolled her eyes,

"That's your problem, Di. Unlike you, I'm a cat. That means I emulate a cat when I have an attraction to someone and chase them down, and emulate a woman when I truly love them. As a feline, I'll have sex. As a woman, I'll fall in love."

Donna tapped her chin in thought,

"I believe I understand what you are saying. As Batman moves and works, he is emulating a bat; silent, observing, and strikes without warning."  
Kara nodded,

"That really explains a lot about Farrah's behavior."

Diana groaned,

"You actually think it'll work? This?"  
Persiana grinned widely,

"You better believe it. This is as close as to the Black Queen's outfit as I could make it."

Diana asked,

"Black Queen?"

Farrah explained,

"She was part of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. All of them were named after chess pieces. Knights, rooks, bishops; and black, in chess, is a defensive color. The queen is considered the most powerful chess piece on the board."

Donna nodded in understanding,

"I understand now, sister. As a queen, Diana should show that she is powerful to her king, and force the king to do her bidding."

The lioness clapped her hands,

"Now you're getting it!"

The Amazon groaned in her head,

_Hera knows I'll regret this later. _

**Later, in the Batcave… **

The Dark Knight was scanning the Bat-computer, looking to find more information on the whereabouts of some of his rogues. Batman may not have admitted it, but it was tiring to look at a screen for hours.

Suddenly, the chair spun around and Batman was staring into the eyes of Diana, dressed in the scandalous outfit Farrah and the other girls had made. Wonder Woman purred,

"Hello, Bruce. Like the new look?"  
It was very difficult to surprise Batman, even more so to sneak up on him when he was supposed to be on guard at all times. However, this was one time the Dark Knight was not only caught off guard, he was surprised. Before Bruce could open his mouth, Diana pressed a finely manicured nail on his lips, purring,

"Now, now, Brucey. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking this can't be Diana. Diana would never resort to something."

She slammed a riding crop down on the console, saying threateningly,

"Guess what, Bruce! This is me! This is the new Diana!"  
She unfurled her lasso and smirked evilly,

"Now, be good and I'll only hurt you a little…"

**In the Watchtower, later…**

Persiana was walking through the corridors of the Watchtower. She had a wide grin on her face. Earlier, she had overheard Superman trying to get into contact with Batman and Diana, but was unsuccessful. The Man of Steel was about to go down when Farrah said she would check in on them. Little did Clark realize just what Farrah did to get them together.

She counted down,

"Five…four…three…two…one."  
A harmonious voice began singing a Frank Sinatra tune, about romance, and long forgotten love. She walked to the teleporter.

When she got there, the lioness noticed that everyone was in stunned silence as they saw Batman, his clothes in shreds, and his face covered in lipstick. He had a vacant, dreamlike stare as he moved about, singing more tunes from Frank Sinatra. Flash swallowed nervously, frightfully remarking,

"The horror…the horror…"

Booster clutched Blue Beetle in fear,

"It's the end of the world!"  
The Dark Knight continued on his way.

Farrah grinned,

"Huh, that went better than I expected."

Diana then teleported up, still in her 'Black Queen' outfit. She said,

"Persiana, we need to talk."

She then noticed the guys just staring dreamily at the Amazon princess. Wonder Woman groaned,

"I cannot believe I am doing this. Persiana, look at them! They're gawking at me like I'm a kinky sex machine!"

Farrah smirked,

"I can fix that."

She turned and roared like a lion. Instantly, the three fainted. The lioness turned back to Diana,

"Happy."

Diana sighed,

"A little."

Wonder Girl was walking by and saw her sister's outfit. Donna was speechless,

"By Hera, sister! What happened?"

A voice down the hall shouted,

"Oh my God! Batman's smiling and singing Frank Sinatra! The Apocalypse is here!"  
Persiana shrugged,

"It could be worse. Your mom could show up and see you in that."

Diana shook her head,

"Don't remind me."

At that precise moment, Hawkgirl was escorting Queen Hyppolyta to the transporter. The queen of the Amazons took one look at Diana and gasped,

"Diana!"  
Wonder Woman's face fell,

"M-M-Mother?! What are you doing here?"  
Shayera was surprised,

"Geez, Princess. Where did you get that outfit?"

Hyppolyta put a hand on her heart to try and get it to calm down. Never in her whole life would she ever imagine her own daughter dressing so provocatively. For a man, no less.

Donna looked to her sister,

"At least the people on board the Watchtower are the only ones that know about this."  
A flash went off and Farrah was holding a camera. She smirked,

"Nice. If I sent it to Playboy, Diana could get centerfold easily!"  
Wonder Woman roared,

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

The chase was on. Wonder Woman was flying angrily after her friend. Persiana bolted on all fours as fast as she could, taunting,

"Hey, princess. I thought royalty loved being the center of attention!"  
Diana shouted back,

"Give that picture back, or, I promise you, not even Donna would want to love you!"  
Hyppolyta stood in stunned silence before Donna shrugged,

"You get used to that."

The Queen of the Amazons blinked a few times before saying,

"I am going back to Themysciria and getting drunk. I need to forget what I saw today."

End of One Shot.

Thanks to everyone for participating in this little contest. If I ever need help with another story, I'll turn to my readers. Once again, thank you.


End file.
